Fight Against Darkness
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Darkness hasn't been seen for thousands of years...until one day. 17 children start to rebel against the darkened empire. To defeat it they need the help of the 8 guardians...but their just a myth...or are they?Read inside for other couples *TAIORA* R
1. Introduction

Fight Against Darkness By: Sora Kamiya01 Started: September. 7th, 2002 Couples: Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Daiyako, Rukato, Leejuri & Takumi Rating: PG-13 (for a bit of bad talk and swearing)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Ok here's my NEW Medieval Fic.I'm gonna finish this one  
  
Tai: Right *Rolls eyes*  
  
Me: *Steps on his foot*  
  
Tai: OUCH! DAMNIT! *Continues Swearing*  
  
Sora: Baka Tai  
  
Me: *Blinks Cutely* Well I hope you like this story  
  
Sora: Yeah.believe it or not she DID put a lot of work into figuring this out  
  
Me: Yup.also I'd like to say that this fic is dedicated to: Crystal Setsuna, DJ Sly, BahamutMon, Toxic Shade & Cream Soda who I've come to know over MSN IM ^_^;;;  
  
This is also dedicated to: Lilac Kamiya, Digidestind of Courage, Yashamon Master, Ice Wolf 17, Fruitloop Trooper, Ker-plop, Yo-yo, Logan and even all other Taiora fans.but these were SOME of my favorite ones.my basic favorites but I got more then that.hope you like it  
  
Sora & Tai: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Characters/Ages:  
  
Taichi Yagami = Tai Kamiya = 17 Sora Takenouchi = 17 Yamato Ishida = Matt = 18 Koushiro Izumi = Izzy = 15 Mimi Tachikawa = 16 Joyu Kido = Joe = 18 Takeru Ishida = Takeru Takashi = 14 Hikari Yagami = Kari Kamiya = 14 Daisuke Motomiya = Davis = 14 Miyako Inoue = Yolie = 14 Iori Hida = Cody = 12 Ken Ichyjouji = 15 Takato Matsuki = 12 Ruki Nonaka = Rika = 12 Jenrya Wong = Henry = 13 Juri Katou = Jeri = 12 Hirokazu Shidoa = Kazu = 12 Kenta Kitagawa = Kenta = 12 Ryou Akiyama = Ryo = 13 Shuichon Wong = Suzie = 8 Takuya Kanbara = 11 Izumi Orimoto = Zoe = 11 Kouji Minamoto = Koji = 12 Junpei Shibayama = JP = 12 Tomoki Himi = Tommy = 8  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
The Earth was peaceful and beautiful. There were crystal clear waterfalls, flowers of all colors, large quiet Mountains, lush and large forests and animals of all kinds.  
  
There was also large, small, or medium sized cities, towns and villages. Where the people lived was very peaceful too and very beautiful.  
  
The most beautiful place of all was the City of Kaiaki.where darkness could never be found.  
  
It was under the control of King and Queen Yinami. The King was Riko Yinami and the Queen was Kimika Yinami also they had a daughter and son named Kayline and Naoki.  
  
But they or their large army wasn't what Legend says that keeps the peace. What they believe does was never seen before.  
  
Their was legended to be 8 guardian's or something like that.but it was never proven.  
  
But little did any of the "PEOPLE" on Earth know that there was a darkness coming their way.from another planet.and all the happiness, beauty, and light would be shattered.  
  
How was that for an intro? Please give me as many idea's as you can.  
  
Reviews? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Flames? Sugar? Send em all to ME either by review or email.thank you  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	2. Birthday Curse

Fighting the Darkness Chapter 1: Birthday Curse By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Me: Well here's chapter 1  
  
Tai: That was fast  
  
Me: Damn strait  
  
Tai: Don't mind her.she's in a good mood  
  
Me: :( YOU TRY GETTING 2 HOURS OF HOMEWORK ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!  
  
Tai: Ok, ok  
  
Me: Well on with the fic  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
People at the palace danced happily and sang to the music.  
  
It was Prince Naoki (Who was 5) and Princess Kayline (Who was 10) birthdays. Surprisingly they were both boring on the same day.but 5 years apart.  
  
But what was getting most men's attention was a young girl around 14.  
  
She wore from what they could see a short, tight, pink dress, pink platform boots that went to her knees, and has a cloak made out of shiny pink feathers when she turned in different light it shined different colors.  
  
She also has mid-back length light brown hair with two silvery pink strips going down the sides of her face, her bangs were held back by a diamond clip, her skin was a light tan and her eyes were a dark purple with what looked like silver trailing through them.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" a boy her age walked up to her and asked.  
  
"Yes?" She replied in a soft gentle voice.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.  
  
She shook her head and said, "Sorry.it's nothing against you but I don't like dancing."  
  
His face fell and he said, "Oh that's ok." Then walked off.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" a woman's voice said causing her to turn around to find herself face to face with the Queen.  
  
She bowed and said, "Yes your majesty?"  
  
The Queen smiled then frowned.by now everything stopped and everybody was looking at the queen and the beautiful girl.  
  
"Your cloak is lovely.but the law is that no rare animal, and from the look of those feathers it's REALLY rare," She said starting to get slightly mad.  
  
"Yes it is, I won't deny that.but who says it was an animal?" She asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Then you must be punished," A man from behind her said.  
  
"What's your name?" The King asked.  
  
"Hikari," She replied looking at him.  
  
"Well Hikari your punishment will be decided right here. You will-," But he got cut of as a blast of clod air surrounded them all.  
  
Hikari looked around then said, "Darkness."  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock.nobody knew what darkness was anymore cause it hadn't been seen in thousands of years when the guardian's banished it.  
  
"How do you know?" The boy that asked her to dance earlier said.  
  
"I've seen it many times before," She replied.  
  
They all looked at her like she was nuts then a tornado made from darkness appeared, then stopped and in it's place was a man dressed in black with black hair and black eyes.  
  
"Koi Himato," She growled.  
  
All the people gasped. Koi Himato was the Master of darkness who was banished before.or so the legend said so.  
  
"Aww yes I remember you.Hikari Yagami, the Angel of Light," He said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Everyone gasped again.Hikari Yagami was one of the 8 guardians.  
  
Hikari glared at him then her 'cloak' flew apart to reveal that they were actually WINGS!  
  
"Yes, I am Hikari Yagami the Angel of Light.but the last time you saw me I was only 8," She said testly.  
  
"I didn't know you'd be here but.I brought a present for everyone here," Koi replied then shouted, "DARK CURSE!"  
  
Everyone in the room screamed in pain.except for Hikari. She ran over to the royal family and those who were with them and made a shield around herself and them.  
  
"Stay still!" She yelled then the darkness stopped but Koi was gone.  
  
The shield of light went down and they walked out.  
  
"What happened to them?" Kayline asked.  
  
"Darkness Curse is an attack that steals everyone in the area's sole.except if your one of us Guardians or in a shield one of us made," She said sadly them looked at them and said, "I'm teleporting you to another area.one where you'll be safe.and we'll meet again." With that they all blacked out and teleported.  
  
Hikari stood alone then streached out her wings and flew into the clouds.  
  
When she got there she sighed and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong Hikari?" a boys voice asked.  
  
Hikari turned to see another angel looking at her.  
  
He was 14-years-old, wore a yellow pair of pants, yellow shoes, no shirt, and shiny yellow wings exactly like Hikari's. He had short bright blond hair, light peach skin, light green streaks in his hair and dark purple eyes with silver through them like Hikari's.  
  
He was Takeru Ishida, the Angel of Hope.  
  
"Koi Himato's back," She said well rubbing her forehead.  
  
Takeru's face went pale and all the other's showed up.  
  
The oldest was Joyu Kido the Angel of Reliability.  
  
He was 18-years-old and wore silver framed classes, gray pants, grey shoes, no shirt, and grey wings which were letting of sparkles. He had medium length blue hair, pale peach skin and dark green eyes with silver through them.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa was the Angel of Sincerity.  
  
She was 16-years-old and wore a short, tight, green dress, green platform boots that went to her knees, and green shiny feathers the shimmered in the dark. She had shoulder length wavy dyed blond hair with light pink highlights, light peach skin, a diamond headband and dark aqua eyes with silver through them.  
  
Koushiro Izumi was the Angel of Knowledge.  
  
He was 15-years-old and wore purple pants, purple shoes, no shirt (Ok all the boys are like that), and purple wings that were like Joyu's. He had short and slightly spiky red hair, medium peach skin, and dark green eyes with silver through them.  
  
Yamato Ishida was the Angel of Friendship.  
  
He was 18-years-old and wore blue pants, blue shoes, no shirt (ICK! YAMA AN ANGEL? Well he gets a good part in this story) and had blue wings like Mimi's green ones. He had medium blond spiky hair, dark peach skin and dark aqua eyes with silver through them.  
  
The last two came together.  
  
Sora Takenouchi; The Angel of Love.  
  
She was 17-years-old and wore a short, tight red dress, red platform boots that went to her knees, had bottom neck length amber-orange hair, medium tan skin, and dark blue eyes with silver through them.and her red wings.  
  
Taichi Yagami; the Angel of Courage.  
  
H was also 17-years-old and wore a pair of gold pants, gold shoes, had a lot of wild deep brown hair, dark tan skin and dark blue eyes with silver through them and his gold wings.  
  
Both Taichi and Sora's wings had a combo of the other's. They shined different colors in different positions in the light like Hikari and Takeru's, they gave of sparkles light Joyu and Koushiro's, they shimmered in darkness like Mimi and Yamato's and their wings were the smoothest of them all.  
  
"Koi's back?" Taichi asked his younger sister.  
  
"Yes Taichi, he used his dark curse to steal almost everyone at the palace's souls," Hikari infored him with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Get ready.cause it's time we fought again." Taichi growled with a look of anger in his normally peaceful eyes.  
  
The Darkness began again.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
OK that was more of an intro.oh well please R&R  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	3. Seventeen Points of Light

Fight Against Darkness Chapter 2 By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The once beautiful world was in ruins once again. And it was obvious peace, love, light and harmony went down the drain.  
  
A girl with amber-orange hair with dark blond highlights in it and pulled back into a tight ponytail at the top of her head walked towards the ruin, which was once her house.  
  
She was Ruki Nonaka.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to see her long time friend Takato Matsuki looking at her.  
  
"This is all that's left of the village.no one else survived," He said sadly.  
  
"Mom," Ruki said feeling hot tears come to her eyes but she hide them with her usually though face.the only one that knew her well enough to know when she was sad was Takato.  
  
"I know I miss my family too," Takato said looking at where his family's bakery and house once stood a bit down from Ruki's house.  
  
"Come on.let's go," Takato said pulling Ruki away from the messy of their homes.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A boy with blue hair ran through the city well holding the hand of a purple haired little sister.  
  
"Jenrya stop," the little girl said with a well panting.  
  
"I'm sorry Shuichon.but we have to keep going or else we'll get killed," Jenrya said well picking her up and continued running.  
  
"Please let them all live," He thought as he hide in a swear system.  
  
"Will they?" She asked well blinking.  
  
"I hope," Jenrya said panting.what was the world coming to?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
3 boys walked around digging through the ruins trying to find anything to do with their families.  
  
They were Hirokazu Shidoa, Kenta Kitagawa and Ryou Akiyama.  
  
"This is impossible," Kenta said with a sigh after a few hours.  
  
"Time to faced it.they're all gone," Hirokazu agreed.  
  
"Damn.this can't be happening," Ryou growled.  
  
"I wonder where the Guardians are.and if they can help us," Kenta said.  
  
"There's NO such THING AS THE GUARDIANS!" Hirokazu and Ryou yelled.  
  
"I think there is.didn't you here about how people said the Hikari Yagami the Angel of Light was at the Prince and Princess's birthday and she protected as many people as she could? If she wasn't there then how did they get to safety?" Kenta asked his 2 companions.  
  
Ryou sighed and said, "Maybe your right Kenta.but we can't just wait here, then get into trouble and hope they save us.we need to run now."  
  
"He's right dude, but if there are Guardians I think they'll be back to fight this," Hirokazu said pointing around him.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," Kenta said as the 3 of them started walking off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Man, this messy is terrible," a boy with short brown hair said.  
  
"I know dude, but we got to keep going," Said another boy with burgundy spiky hair.  
  
"You know, maybe it's to tuff.I mean to get CLOSER to the palace we need to practically climb over broken buildings,"  
  
"Let's turn around and try to see if anyone's left to help us," Another blue haired boy said.  
  
They were Takuya Kanbara, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichyjouji and Kouji Minamoto.  
  
"Yeah.let's move out," Daisuke said leading the way.away from the mess and darkness of that city.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
3 boys stood on a mountain looking at where their homes once stood.but now on fire.  
  
"That's worse then when I get bullied," The smallest said.  
  
"Yeah, much worse," The one of the oldest.  
  
"And I'm hungry," Another one said.  
  
They were Tomoki Himi, Iori Hida and Junpei Shibayama.  
  
"Come on.we need to get out of here," Iori said leading the way away from their village.  
  
"But Iori, our parents," Tomoki started to say.  
  
"I know Tomoki.but they'd want us to leave.to be safe," Iori replied kneeling down next to the small boy.  
  
"Ok," He replied then the 3 walked off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Three girls at around a small fire in their ruined city.  
  
"God damnit, why'd this have to happen!" the purple haired one suddenly yelled.  
  
"Clam down," One with red hair told her friend.  
  
"We have to keep away from that army so keep it quiet," One with blond hair suddenly said.  
  
They were Miyako Inoue, Juri Katou and Izumi Orimoto.  
  
"I know.but what can we do?" Miyako said sitting down and looking at the ground sadly.  
  
"You give up," another girls voice said.  
  
The other 3 jumped up to see a girl about 15 glaring at them.  
  
She had mid-back length raven black hair with purple highlights in it, navy blue eyes, pale skin, a skin tight black tank top with the Japanese symbol for darkness on the front in silver, a pair of tight silver pants, black shoes and a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
"Who are you?" Izumi asked narrowing her dark green eyes.  
  
"That's not for you to know," She replied coldly.  
  
"OK, what are you doing here?" Juri asked.  
  
"Well depends, either killing you or taking you to Master Koi's side," She replied with a shrug.  
  
"Well were not helping a bastard like him," Miyako replied hotly.  
  
The girl sighed and said, "Fine.then you die."  
  
She pulled out a sword and was about ready to strike them when.WHAM!  
  
She got hit hard by a large ball of green light.  
  
She looked up to see the Angel of Sincerity hovering above her.  
  
She was about to attack but Koi said into her mind, "Leave it, she's to strong for you to take."  
  
"Fine," She mumbled back then disappeared in a portal of darkness.  
  
The girls looked up at the Angel who said, "It's ok, if she comes back I'll be back."  
  
With that she disappeared in a swirl of soft green light.  
  
"The Angel of Sincerity," All three girls said together in awe.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Himato's taking over everywhere," Hikari said sadly as Mimi reappeared.  
  
"I know.we're gonna have to fight that fucking idiot soon," Yamato growled angerly.  
  
"Yama.swettie.I know we all hate him but don't swear," Mimi said then looked at the door to Taichi's room and asked, "How long has he been in there?"  
  
"Since last night.he's dead set on beating Himato," Sora said looking in with slight tears.  
  
"He's under a lot of stress," Joyu said.  
  
"Can't blame him," Koushiro replied.  
  
"We have to win this time.not 


	4. Meeting of the Chosen Ones

Fight Against Darkness Chapter 3 By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The girl that attacked Miyako, Juri and Izumi stood in her room looking out the window.  
  
A tall shadowy figure approached her and spoke with a soft growl, "You failed at killing them."  
  
"I know that," She hissed back and turned and glared at him then continued, "You think your so good just cause your Master Koi's right hand man.but don't get to high and mighty."  
  
Let glanced at her and said, "I don't intend to." Then walked out the door.  
  
He suddenly stopped and said, "By the way.Master Koi wants to see you."  
  
She growled lightly then walked down the hall towards Koi's 'throne' room.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I'm not sure how much more either of us can take of this Ruki," Takato said as they trudged a crossed the desert sand.  
  
"Come on.we aren't weaklings," Ruki said to her friend although she was tired herself.  
  
The thing about Ruki was she hated being weak and usually kept her feelings deep inside her and the only one she was honest to (most of the time) was Takato.  
  
"Oh alright," Ruki said then saw something a crossed the sand heading towards a hut.  
  
"Who are they?" Takato asked then answered himself by saying, "I think there in trouble like we are." Then he grabbed Ruki 's hand and dragged her towards the two figures.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Jenrya look!" Shuichon said to her older brother.  
  
He looked over as two kids his age came to a holt in front of him and his sister.  
  
"Hi, I'm Takato and this is Ruki, I was wondering if you were running from the Dark Empire too?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jenrya Wong and this is my little sister Shuichon Wong," Jenrya said with relief that they weren't working for the Dark Empire.  
  
"Hiya," Shuichon said happily.  
  
"Quick lets get in here," Ruki said seeing 3 more figures walking their way.  
  
They all ran inside and got ready to see what'd happen.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Gennai?" Takeru asked the elder that lived with the Guardians.  
  
The old man turned around and said, "Hello Takeru."  
  
"What can we do to win against Koi?" The Angel of Hope asked the old man.  
  
"I don't know," Gennai replied then looked over at Taichi who was looking at the world through the monitors.  
  
Taichi suddenly hit a button stopping the screens from changing.  
  
He then moved to the computer like object and typed for a minute then 17 screens appeared and 17 kids/teens one on each screen.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Ken Ichyjouji, Takato Matsuki, Ruki Nonaka, Jenrya Wong, Juri Katou, Hirokazu Shidoa, Kenta Kitagawa, Ryou Akiyama, Shuichon Wong, Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto, Kouji Minamoto, Junpei Shibayama, and Tomoki Himi.hmm," Taichi said to himself.  
  
"What about them?" Sora said pushing herself against Taichi's shoulder.  
  
"They can help us," He replied.  
  
They almost all looked confused except Koushiro and Hikari.  
  
"Your right, we'll be fighting but we can't do it alone," Hikari said to her older brother.  
  
"Right, and also thy can gather all the people, witches, wizards, and another other type of human/magical animal.a rebel force against the darkness," Koushiro explained to them all.  
  
Mimi nodded, as did Matt and Joyu looked at Taichi and asked, "Who's gonna start it for us?"  
  
Another screen appeared and there was another 15-year-old girl on it.  
  
She looked almost like the one that worked for Koi Himato.  
  
She had mid-back length raven black hair with purple highlights in it, navy blue eyes, pale skin, a skin tight white tank top with the Japanese symbol for light on the front in gold, a pair of tight gold pants, white shoes and a pair of silver-like sunglasses.  
  
"Kyra Hikari Minako," Taichi said pointing to her.  
  
"The twin sister to Lyra Koi Minako," Gennai said causing another screen with the darkened girl to appear on it.  
  
Takeru looked at the screens with worry.this time all of earth was being included in the war.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
After seeing a flash of white light then hearing yelling Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, And Shuichon opened their eyes to see 13 more kids their age or older.  
  
"What happened? And where are we?" a boy with burgundy hair asked.  
  
"Dunno how you got here but were in the middle of the desert," Jenrya said.  
  
"Oh, umm.who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, Jenrya Wong."  
  
"Shuichon Wong."  
  
"Ruki Nonaka."  
  
"Takato Matsuki."  
  
The boy said, "I'm Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
"Miyako Inoue."  
  
"Iori Hida."  
  
"Ken Ichyjouji."  
  
"Juri Katou."  
  
"Hirokazu Shidoa."  
  
"Kenta Kitagawa."  
  
"Ryou Akiyama."  
  
"Takuya Kanbara."  
  
"Izumi Orimoto."  
  
"Kouji Minamoto."  
  
"Junpei Shibayama."  
  
"Tomoki Himi."  
  
"Ok, so why are we here?" Ryou asked.  
  
"To help the Guardians defeat the Dark Empire," A girls voice said.  
  
They all turned to see a girl standing in front of them.  
  
Izumi, Juri, and Miyako recognized her.or so they thought.  
  
"You that girl that attacked us earlier," Izumi said to her.  
  
She shook her head and said, "That must have been my twin sister Lyra, but my name's Kyra."  
  
"Oh," Juri said.  
  
"What do you mean we're helping the Guardians?" Iori asked.  
  
Kyra smiled then told them what they were suppost to do.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
All done this chapter. Please R&R 


	5. Story of the Past

Fight Against Darkness Chapter 4 By: Daughter of Courage and Love  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"OK Kyra, what exactly happening?" Daisuke asked the 15-year-old.  
  
"War," She said looking up.  
  
"OK but WHAT exactly do WE have to do with it?" Iori asked her.  
  
"Well it's a long story but 1000 years ago the earth was bright and cheerful as it once was not too long ago now. The earth was split into 6 different areas and each was under the rule and protection of 8 Gods and Goddesses  
  
"The Kingdoms were Hiromi, Kazoka, Icjiku, Lighenmika, Eauyta, and Warohuy.  
  
"Yagami Ryoko, the God of Courage was the King of Hiromi and his wife (The Queen) was Yagami Sanira, the Goddess of Light."  
  
"Takenouchi Taniko, the Goddess of Love was the Queen of Kazoka and her husband (The King) was Takenouchi Riko who was a wizard."  
  
"Ishida Yamaki, the God of Friendship was the King of Icjiku and his wife (The Queen) was Ishida Lilaki, the Goddess of Hope."  
  
"Izumi Kiara, the Goddess of Knowledge was the Queen of Lighenmika and her husband (The King) was Izumi Hirako, the smartest man in the world."  
  
"Tachikawa Tiyrako, the God of Sincerity was the King of Eauyta and his wife (The Queen) was Tachikawa Tariko, a sorceress."  
  
"And Kido Johnyu, the God of Reliability was the King of Warohuy and his wife (The Queen) was Kido Michiko, a powerful Healer."  
  
"OK, now with the story," Hirokazu said after Kyra finished.  
  
Kyra thought for a second then said, "I got a better idea."  
  
"OK," Takato said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Instead of telling it to you.I'm gonna SHOW you it," Kyra said then a blinding white light appeared and they were somewhere else.  
  
~Back in the Past~ ~The Palace of Hiromi~  
  
A Young women sat at a throne listening to the young man on the throne beside her speak.  
  
She had long flowing deep brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and dark tan skin. She was wearing a light pink dress which was skin tight at the top but flowing at the bottom and had a dark pink scarf tied around her thin waist and dark pink high heels, but her most noticeable feature was the two silver-pink strips of hair that went down the sides of her face.  
  
The man has a lot of spiky light brown hair, medium brown eyes, and light tan skin. He was wearing a light gold sweater, dark gold pants, and dark gold shiny shoes and was very muscular, looked confident and was actually very hansom.  
  
The one thing that looked odd about the queen was she had a very large stomach.  
  
She got up and walked out onto the balcony and looked at the stars.  
  
"Hmm.something's here, and it's something I don't trust," She said looking at the sky.  
  
Suddenly there was a beam of dark energy and an explosion in the village.  
  
Sanira screamed and Ryoko shot around and saw what happened.  
  
He called the guards then noticed something that made his heart almost stop.  
  
Sanira didn't see it but there was another beam of darkness heading strait for her!  
  
"SANIRA!" He yelled to her.  
  
She looked up and tried to get away.  
  
She managed to get out of the attacks way but the balcony shattered under her feet and she fell.  
  
"NO!" Ryoko yelled then ran down the stairs and towards the door.  
  
~A Few Hours Later~  
  
"Is she ok?" Ryoko asked one of the doctors.  
  
"Yes she's fine but we still have a slight.problem to solve before you can see her," He replied.  
  
~Inside Sanira's Room~  
  
She sat up crying as she watched the doctors work.so far it didn't look good at all.  
  
"No we're loosing him," she heard one of the doctors say.  
  
"NO!" She yelled standing up and struggling to get towards them.  
  
"Your majesty please calm down," One of them said.  
  
"No, please don't let him die," She replied crying.  
  
"Were trying," Another doctor said to her.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a young woman walked in.  
  
"Michiko!" Sanira said surprised.  
  
"Move," She said to the doctors.  
  
"Queen Michiko, we must insist-," One of the doctors started but she cut them off.  
  
"I might be the Queen of Warohuy but I'm also a powerful healer," She said to him.  
  
She walked over to the table and set her hands on his head and started to mumble something.  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
Michiko walked out and saw her husband talking to Ryoko and holding her son Joyu Kido.  
  
Joyu was only a year old and had adorable little angel wings that were gray and let of sparkles.  
  
"Ryoko you can go in now, the problem is taken care of," Michiko said to him.  
  
Ryoko smiled and walked in.  
  
"What happened?" Johnyu asked.  
  
"Their son's gonna be stronger then any others..i had to put a lot of power in him for him to survive," She replied taken Joyu into her arms.  
  
~In the room~  
  
Ryoko walked in to see Sanira holding a small bundle.  
  
"Sanira, what?" He asked walking towards her.  
  
She looked up and smiled then showed him what she was holding.  
  
Ryoko looking in the blankets and saw a small boy sleeping, he had the same hair and skin color as Sanira.  
  
"Is that?" He started and she finished.  
  
"Our son? Yes. And we almost didn't HAVE one," Sanira said crying.  
  
"What?" He asked her shocked.  
  
"He was what they had to work on.if Michiko didn't show up he would have died," She replied with sad eyes.  
  
"What's his name?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"It's-,"  
  
~11 years later~  
  
"TAICHI!"  
  
Taichi winced as he heard his father yell,  
  
"Yes dad?" He asked walking up to him.  
  
"What did I tell you about flying around outside well there's war?" He asked him.  
  
"Don't go unless you want to get killed," Taichi said with a bored voice.  
  
"That's right, now go and wait for the Takenouchi's to come with you sister." He told him.  
  
"K," 11-year-old Taichi replied then flew off with his gold wings.  
  
~A ½ an hour later~  
  
"SORA!" Hikari said jumping up and down causing her light pink wings to rapidly shine different colors.  
  
"Hi Hikari," The 11-year-old said to her younger friend then looked at Taichi and went as red as her wings, "Hi Taichi."  
  
Both Kings and Queens noticed this and looked at each other then smiled.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"Hard to believe there's a war happening," Sora said as her and Taichi sat on the roof of the palace.  
  
"I know," He replied to the girl then went slightly pink in the face.  
  
"Good thing were on the same side," Sora said and shifted closer to him without noticing.  
  
"Yeah," Taichi said well wrapping his arm around her.  
  
They looked at each other and went deep red then without thinking kissed each other on the lips.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge blast and the whole palaces shook.  
  
Tai and Sora broke apart and Taichi took her hand and said, "COME ON!"  
  
They flew back into the palace and saw their parents rushing around.  
  
"Mom what's going on?" Sora asked her mother.  
  
"You gotta get out of here," She replied then grabbed Hikari and pushed her into Sora's arms.  
  
"Quick get out of here, go to Elemainto Mountain.you'll meet Yamato, Takeru, Koushiro, Joyu and Mimi there," Ryoko said.  
  
"But-," Taichi started and but got cut off.  
  
"No Taichi, GO," Sanira said to him.  
  
"Wait, here," Taniko said.  
  
Quickly She put a ring on both Taichi and Sora's figures.  
  
"Huh?" The both said together.  
  
"Listen, those are engagement rings, that's our last wish for you to do, now GO!" All 4 yelled.  
  
Taichi, Sora and Hikari nodded and flew off towards Elemainto Mountain.  
  
~At the mountain~  
  
"Taichi, Hikari, Sora, bout time," Yamato said well standing up showing off his blue wings.  
  
"OK now we need to ge-," But before Koushiro could finish there was a gust of ice-cold air.  
  
Sora shot into Taichi's arms and her wrapped his arms around her then blocked her with his gold wings.  
  
Hikari and Takeru moved behind the others and everyone else wrapped their wings around them.  
  
A Dark figure appeared and growled, "If it isn't the 'angels'."  
  
A man stood before them and said, "I'm Koi Himato, ruler of darkness and the murderer of your parents.  
  
"Mommy, daddy," Hikari said then hugged Takeru and started crying.  
  
Taichi glared at him and said, "You'll pay."  
  
"In your dreams," Koi replied. Suddenly there was a lot of white light and the 8 managed to escape.  
  
~A few months later~  
  
"We have to finish this," Mimi said to her friends.  
  
"Yes I agree," Joyu said to them.  
  
"Right," Takeru and Hikari said together.  
  
~Flashes to a bit later and Koi's final moments~  
  
"NO!" He yelled as the 8 angels flew around him and chanted something.  
  
"I, Yagami Hikari, the angel of light command you to release the Clouds!" Hikari held a Bow (Like the bow and arrows), which started to glow.  
  
"I, Ishida Takeru, the Angel of Hope command you to release the Sand!" Takeru held a Shield in the air.  
  
"I, Kido Joyu, the Angel of Reliability command you to release the Water!" Joyu held up a Staff in the air.  
  
"I, Tachikawa Mimi, the Angel of Sincerity command you to release the Earth!" Mimi held up Spears in the air.  
  
"I, Izumi Koushiro, the Angel of Knowledge command you to release the Lightening!" Koushiro held up a Gun in the air.  
  
"I, Ishida Yamato, the Angel of Friendship command you to release the Ice!" Yamato held up Daggers in the air.  
  
"I, Takenouchi Sora, the Angel of Love command you to release the Wind!" Sora held up a Trident in the air.  
  
"I, Yagami Taichi, the Angel of Courage command you to release the Fire!" Taichi held up a Sword in the air.  
  
There was a blinding flash of gold, red, blue, purple, green, gray, yellow and pink and a cage of light formed around Koi then he disappeared after yelling, "I'll be back!!"  
  
~Back to the present~  
  
"THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC!" Miyako yelled.  
  
"How'd you and your sister come into all this?" Jenrya asked.  
  
"You see our parents were part of each sides army.my mom was an angel and my dad a demon, I don't know what happened.apparently they killed each other after Lyra and I were born," Kyra said sadly.  
  
"Oh," Takuya said.  
  
"But now it's time to fight for freedom again," Kyra said confidently.  
  
"YEAH!" They all yelled with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did ya think? Sorry its so slow going up, I'm working on Digimon Season 2 (AU) (Which DOES have Taiora in it). So please forgive me fore being slow and see ya around! 


	6. Items, Dreams & Friends

Fight Against Darkness Chapter 4 Items, Dreams & Partners By: Scarlet Angel Kaylie  
  
Kaylie: Finally chapter 4  
  
Sparkmon: I thought is was chapter 5  
  
Kaylie: *Sweatdrop* Stupid bird. No it's only chapter 4 cause the first one was just an intro  
  
Sparkmon: OH  
  
Kaylie: *Thinking* Why am I stuck with the overly hyper, stupid and.well weird bird for a partner  
  
Sparkmon: Well on with the fic  
  
Kaylie: THAT'S MY LINE! *Clears her trough* I don't own Digimon, and if I did it would be Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Daiyako, Rukato, Henjeri, Takumi -_-  
  
Sparkmon: OK  
  
Kaylie: Now on with da fic!!!!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The moon and stars could no longer be seen in the skies.  
  
Everything was turning dark.  
  
In a tall dark palace a girl and boy stood together watching Koi walk pace in the room.  
  
"My sources tell me that the Guardian's are somehow starting an army against me," He said to them with a look of disgust in his eyes.  
  
The girl suddenly shuddered lightly.  
  
He shot to her and said, "What? Are you scared of me? Are you thinking of running away to your dreaded sister LYRA?!"  
  
Lyra winced and lowered her navy eyes from him.  
  
"Leo, go now," He said to the tall boy well looking darkly at Lyra.  
  
Leo stopped for a minute, then noticing the murderous look in Koi's eyes said, "Lyra was just nervous that she wouldn't get the fighting skill's I'm teaching her later right.that's all."  
  
Koi looked at him for a second.he trusted Leo.  
  
"Fine, be gone both of you," Koi said then they both felt.  
  
After they were a bit away from Koi's chamber Lyra sighed and said, "Thanks Leo, I owe you one."  
  
"Yes, now just remember don't show your fear to him or he'll use it against you."  
  
Lyra's eyes got cold once again and she snapped, "Well thanks for the warning but I don't need to be watched over like a little baby." Then she stomped off.  
  
Kyra's eyes shot wide open and she sat up really fast.  
  
"That dream again," She said clearly.  
  
She'd been having this certain dream for years now.  
  
But it was too dreadful to say WHAT it was about.  
  
She jumped up and saw a figure staring at her through the window.  
  
She got up to see what it was but it disappeared.  
  
"Weird," She said then closed her curtains and walked away.  
  
Sora jumped up from fright because of her dream where everybody else died and it was all her fault.  
  
She started shaking and crying then felt a pair of warm arms huge her.  
  
She saw it was none other then Taichi.  
  
She buried her head in his chest and kept crying.  
  
Taichi held her close known how scared she was.  
  
In the morning Hikari sat at the table eating quietly.like she did whenever she was thinking about something big.  
  
"Hikari?" Takeru asked her.  
  
Hikari shook her head then got up to go meet her brother like she promised him.  
  
Taichi was busy working on something when Hikari entered the room.  
  
He looked up at his sister and smiled then got back to work but said, "Kari choose a color and animal out of those."  
  
Hikari looked where her brother was pointing so she got to work.  
  
After Taichi and Hikari worked of hours they called Kyra to come get the items.  
  
She bowed to the Angels of Courage and Light then turned around and disappeared.  
  
"Kyra, where were you?" Izumi asked the second Kyra appeared in the room.  
  
"The angels gave me items for you," She said with a jester towards the bag in her arms.  
  
Everybody quieted down and she said, "OK first I'd like to say your split into groups, Time, Areas, and Creatures.so when I call your name come get your items ok?"  
  
They all nodded then she smiled and said, "Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke walked up to her and she said, "Hold out your wrist."  
  
He looked puzzled but held out his wrist anyways.  
  
She took out an orange bracelet then clasped it around his wrist saying, "That will never come off."  
  
Daisuke looked shocked but she said, "I do have more of you."  
  
He watched then gasped as she pulled out an orange and silver saber.  
  
"Your items mean Time.and here I almost forgot," Kyra passed him a cage and she just smiled.  
  
"Miyako."  
  
Miyako walked up and as Daisuke was instructed she held out her wrist to get a silver bracelet on it.  
  
Then she was pasted an all silver saber and a cage.  
  
"Your item means Future," Kyra said.  
  
"Iori."  
  
Iori got an aqua bracelet, an aqua and silver saber and a cage.  
  
Kyra: Your item Present  
  
(AN: I'm gonna just write it like that for a little while ok? OK!)  
  
Kyra: Ken  
  
Ken got a magenta bracelet, a magenta and silver saber and a cage.  
  
Kyra: Your item means Past  
  
Kyra: OK now when I call the names please come up and slower your head until I say different.  
  
Kyra: Takato  
  
Takato came up and lowered his head.  
  
Kyra placed a necklace around his neck, took out a wipe, which was dark red and gold and gave him a cage.  
  
Kyra: Your Items mean Volcano  
  
Kyra: Ruki  
  
Ruki got a necklace, a wipe and a cage, which meant Ocean.  
  
Jenrya got a necklace, a wipe and a cage, which meant Forest.  
  
Juri got a necklace, a wipe and a cage, which meant Sky.  
  
Hirokazu got a necklace, a wipe and a cage, which meant Mountain.  
  
Kenta got a necklace, a wipe and a cage, which meant Beach.  
  
Ryou got a necklace, a wipe and a cage, which meant Caves.  
  
Suzie got a necklace, a wipe and a cage, which meant Meadow.  
  
Takuya got a ring, a Lance and a cage, which meant Dragon.  
  
Izumi got a ring, a lance and a cage, which meant Fairy.  
  
Kouji got a ring, a lance and a cage, which meant Wolf.  
  
Junpei got a ring, a lance and a cage, which meant Beetle.  
  
And Tomoki got a ring, a lance and a cage, which meant Bear.  
  
Kyra smiled and said, "Open your cages then throw the actual cage out.they're not worth anything."  
  
They were opening them and Kyra said, "Oh yeah.you also get to name them."  
  
"Name them?" Ryou asked when Izumi shrieked.  
  
There sitting in her hand was a Fairy.  
  
The others opened their cages really fast and looked with shock.  
  
They were all sitting now filling out forms.tuff work.  
  
To keep their partners they had to fill out certain forms, which basically consisted of:  
  
Name:  
  
Age: Birth: Creature: Creature's Name: Reason for Name:  
  
It was pretty easy that part but they had to fill a set of 100 questions out too for Kyra.  
  
Eventually all the ownership forms of the Creature's were done, all the rebels and their partners went to sleep but Kyra stayed up and read what they wrote about their new 'pets'  
  
Owner: Motomiya Daisuke  
  
Age: 14 Birth: September. 18th, 1592 Creature: A Dragon Creature's Name: Vee Reason for Name: Dunno  
  
Name: Inoue Miyako  
  
Age: 14 Birth: December. 23rd, 1592 Creature: Phoenix Creature's Name: Hawk Reason for Name: I like Hawks  
  
Name: Hida Iori  
  
Age: 12 Birth: August. 10th, 1594 Creature: Armadillo Creature's Name: Arma Reason for Name: Look at the Prefix of Armadillo  
  
Name: Ichyjouji Ken  
  
Age: 15 Birth: October. 29, 1593 Creature: Snake Creature's Name: Worm Reason for Name: I thought he was a giant work at first  
  
Name: Matsuki Takato  
  
Age: 12 Birth: May. 24th, 1594 Creature: Lizard Creature's Name: Guli Reason for Name: My dad had a dog named Guli  
  
Name: Nonaka Ruki  
  
Age: 12 Birth: July. 19th, 1594 Creature: Fox Creature's Name: Rena Reason for Name: My mom had a cat named Rena  
  
Name: Wong Jenrya  
  
Age: 13 Birth: June. 17, 1593 Creature: Rabbit Creature's Name: Terrier Reason for Name: My sister's idea  
  
Name: Katou Juri  
  
Age: 12 Birth: June. 30, 1594 Creature: Lion Creature's Name: Liol Reason for Name: I think Liol's a good Liol name  
  
Name: Shidoa Hirokazu  
  
Age: 12 Birth: March. 5th, 1594 Creature: Tiger Creature's Name: Guardra Reason for Name: Cause he's a Guard Tiger I guess  
  
Name: Kitagawa Kenta  
  
Age: 12 Birth: April. 9th, 1594 Creature: Seal Creature's Name: Marine Reason for Name: Because she's a Marine animal  
  
Name: Akiyama Ryou  
  
Age: 13 Birth: February. 28th, 1593 Creature: Dog Creature's Name: Cyber Reason for Name: Dunno  
  
Name: Wong Shuichon  
  
Age: 8 Birth: June. 13th, 1598 Creature: Cat Creature's Name: Lop Reason for Name: I like this name  
  
Name: Kanbara Takuya  
  
Age: 11 Birth: February. 18th, 1595 Creature: Small Dragon Creature's Name: Hiko Reason for Name: Hiko was my brother's nickname  
  
Name: Orimoto Izumi  
  
Age: 11 Birth: December. 3rd, 1595 Creature: Fairy Creature's Name: Lila Reason for Name: Lila was my mom's name  
  
Name: Minamoto Kouji  
  
Age: 12 Birth: August. 15th, 1594 Creature: Wolf Creature's Name: Jiki Reason for Name: Jiki was my cousin's name  
  
Name: Shibayama Junpei  
  
Age: 12 Birth: April. 30th, 1594 Creature: Large Beetle Creature's Name: Firoki Reason for Name: Firoki was my dad's name  
  
Name: Himi Tomoki  
  
Age: 8 Birth: March. 2nd, 1598 Creature: Bear Creature's Name: Chika Reason for Name: Chika was my Mommy's name  
  
Kyra smiled sadly.some really put thought into the names for their partners.  
  
"Now to send these and the tests back to Taichi and the others."  
  
Kaylie: Sorry this took so long to get up.I just don't have as much time for writing anymore  
  
Sparkmon: She's just lazy  
  
Kaylie: Shut up  
  
Sparkmon: Anyways let's here it everyone MATT IS A STUPID DUMB BLOND!  
  
Kaylie: *hits her forehead* ack, anways please R&R  
  
Reviews? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Concerns? Flames? Chocolate? Send em all to me.you know the whole drill by now anyways -.-  
  
~Scarlet Angel Kaylie~  
  
^_~ 


End file.
